<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More than Chocolate by winchesterandpie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822967">More than Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterandpie/pseuds/winchesterandpie'>winchesterandpie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December Drabbles 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Nothing major though, Other, Snow, gender neutral reader, slight season 2 spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterandpie/pseuds/winchesterandpie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and the Mandalorian get a little closer thanks to the cold and some hot chocolate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December Drabbles 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More than Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work on AO3--I'm doing a December Drabbles thing on my tumblr (winchesterandpie there too). Basically, it'll just be a collection of wintery/holiday prompts of little bits of fluff with various characters! Let me know if there are characters or prompts you want to see!<br/>I think I kept the reader gender neutral, please let me know if I slipped somewhere so I can correct it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We’d landed on yet another cold planet, though I was pleasantly surprised when we didn’t sink through the surface layer of ice into a cave full of scary spider-like things. I was Not Keen on repeating that experience. At all. I’d reminded the Mandalorian of that fact several times as we landed, receiving a long-suffering sigh in response.</p><p>All the same, it was nice to have a moment of quiet–the child finally napping peacefully after running about like the little terror he was for hours in the snow. The snow was light and powdery, and we’d ended up in a war of snow, the child and I hurling the cold snow at his father. When we somehow snuck up behind him, the usually stoic hunter laughed with a lightness even the vocoder couldn’t mask. It was the first time I’d heard him make such a sound and I wanted nothing more than to hear it again.</p><p>With two mugs in hand, I made my way to the ramp where he sat. I offered him one as I started to take a few steps so I could sit in front of him, intending to give him some amount of privacy to drink. His gloved hand grasped my wrist before I could move, quietly asking me to sit next to him. I did so, albeit hesitantly because I knew the helmet rule–even with the time he’d lifted it slightly to eat soup a few days ago.</p><p>“What’s this?”</p><p>“Hot chocolate. My family used to make it on cold days.” The awkwardness settled for a moment after that, and I tried to break it. “I can move so you–”</p><p>“Stay,” he cut me off almost immediately. “It’s alright.”</p><p>The quiet settled over us again, more comfortable this time. I cradled my hot chocolate to my chest, sipping it occasionally. His hand lifted, lifting the helmet just enough to reveal his mouth as he took a drink from the mug.</p><p>We sat together in that moment for a long time, watching the sunset cast brilliant colors glittering across the snow. Something was shifting between us then–no longer merely unlikely companions thrown together by chance, but something deeper, a more solid connection. Somewhere along the way, we had scooted closer to each other, and I found myself almost completely glued to his side. He didn’t seem to mind.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said quietly, nudging my shoulder slightly with his. There was more to it than just the chocolate, we both knew that much. It just didn’t need saying. So instead I offered a small smile and leaned more heavily against him.</p><p>“Any time.” He knew what I meant.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>